


Why Oikawa Never Joined The Japanese National Team

by bloopy



Series: Stories I write due to random bouts of inspiration [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Kinda, it is a crime that these two never met in canon, like seriously a crime, my own headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy/pseuds/bloopy
Summary: 1) It is a crime that Kuroo and Oikawa never met in canon2) Oikawa choosing to play for a team that's not Japan is hilarious to me and I can only think of one reason whyBasically: A phonecall between Kuroo and Oikawa
Series: Stories I write due to random bouts of inspiration [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066586
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Why Oikawa Never Joined The Japanese National Team

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a convo I had with my friend today about this. If u see this ILY Jules :))

Oikawa was laying down on the beach, relaxing after a long hard day of practice. With the Olympics coming up, he knew he would have to work harder than ever in order to be placed on a starting lineup. Unfortunately, the process for becoming an Argentinian citizen was going to take a couple more months so he knew he was probably going to get passed over this time around. Almost as if it knew what he was thinking, his phone suddenly rang.

Oikawa brushed the sand off the cover and looked at the number. It was an unknown number, which wasn’t anything new, but the interesting part was that it was an unknown number from _Japan._

“Hello. Who is this?”

“Hey. I’m talking to Oikawa Toru correct?” the voice was male, and extremely confident. Oikawa thought they sounded like a salesman….or a conman.

“Yes. I’m Oikawa. Who is this exactly? And how did you get this number?”

“My name’s Kuroo Tetsuro. I’m with the Japanese volleyball association. Actually a colleague of mine gave me this number when I mentioned I wanted to reach out to you.”

“Let me guess, it was Iwa-chan wasn’t it?” Oikawa smiled fondly at the memory of his best friend.

“Yup. Also Iwa-chan.” Oikawa could feel the smirk on the other guy’s face. “I can't wait till the next strategy meeting.”

Oikawa giggled softly at the tirade of messages he would definitely receive later. “So why did you want to reach out?”

“Well one of my jobs is recruitment. So Oikawa Toru. How would you like to be on the Japanese National Volleyball Team?”

Oikawa was silent. His brain tried to process what he just heard, if it was really true, if after all this time his hard work would finally pay off! He became lost in memories of tournaments and failures of a child who had worked himself too hard and lost almost everything, then risen up again on the other side of the world. He almost didn’t notice Kuroo speaking again on the phone.

“I’m sorry could you repeat that?”

“Wow you were totally spaced out huh. I’m saying that you’re our number one choice of setter at the moment-although do me a favor and don’t tell Miya Atsumu that because he’ll just cry again.” Kuroo hurriedly whispered that last part as if Miya was right behind him. "Seriously I don't get payed enough to deal with it."

Oikawa smirked. “Of course not.”

“So you’re in?” Kuroo sounded very excited, almost too excited in Oikawa’s opinion.

“Um yeah I mean it’s been my dream since I was a child to play at the Olympics. So who else is on the team?” Oikawa tried to come off as nonchalant, he thought it was working perfectly.

“Well it’s me for promotion, your friend _Iwa-chan_ is the trainer of the team, and since the old captain of the team finally retired, our new captain is the only other player officially on the lineup so far.”

“Wait who’s the new captain?”

“Oh you should know him. By the way he was speaking about you, apparently you’ve been rivals since middle school or something?”

“Tobio-chan??” Oikawa was shocked that they would pick someone so young to be captain. He had a second of doubt before remembering that Kageyama had led his team to third place at nationals in his last year of high school as the vice-captain, so he had definitely matured. (No, Oikawa definitely didn’t watch the matches Karasuno played in just to brag to his Argentinean teammates that this was his old kouhai, of course not!)

“What no not Kageyama. He’s too young still.” Kuroo’s amused voice shook him out of his thoughts. “This will be interesting to mention to him though.”

“DON’T YOU DARE!” Oikawa screeched as Kuroo laughed like a maniac in the background. Although, if it wasn’t Tobio….then….

“Wait so who’s the captain this year?”

“Ushijima Waka-HEY DID YOU JUST HANG UP ON ME!” Kuroo stared at the phone incredulously as Iwaizumi laughed on the other side of his office desk.

“I told you it wouldn’t work.” Iwaizumi rubbed a tear from his eye.

“Shut it _Iwa-chan_.” Kuroo snarled. Looks like he was going to have to call Miya after all. Ugh.

Across the pacific, Oikawa hurled his phone away as far from him as possible, and when his teammates walked past him and asked why he was screaming into the sand, he ignored them. Looks like he was going to have to try extra hard to get that Argentinian passport after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to make sure everyone knows this is all a jokey HC and ik the characters are more complex than that but also I think this entire scenario would be hilarious if it was true.


End file.
